Once Upon A Time
by preciousjewel101
Summary: In a land far, far away there are 9 kingdoms that live in peace, and 1 rebellious 'kingdom'. When the land seems like it is finally at peace, evil strikes again. When everything seems dark, will there be light? Kutau, Amuto, Rimahiko, Tadeshiko LOTS of love triangles... sorry for the lame kingdom names...


**Welcome to my new story!~~~ My first in Shugo Chara! There will be Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi (maybe), and Tadamu Please read, and review! These are the ages**

**Amu 23**

**Utau 23**

**Rima 22**

**Yaya 20**

**Ikuto 24**

**Kukai 24**

**Kairi 21**

**Tadase 23**

**Nagihiko and Nadeshiko (they are twins in this one~) 23**

**This is like the prologue, and yes there will be charas and magic! Just wait ^^**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Shugo Chara...because if I did Amu would be the same age as Ikuto, and they would be dating, oh the fantasies...**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away lived 9 kingdoms living in harmony, and 1 kingdom that lived by itself practicing back magic, and was the cause for evil doings. Kingdom 1 is the most prosperous, it is named Kingdom Fortune and it is ruled over by Princess Amu. Everyone that lives there specializes excercise, cooking, and painting. Princess Amu is known for putting on masks, one minute she might be the perfect woman, and then the most laziest person in the world. She has a little sister named Ami, she adores Utau

Kingdom 2 is the second most prosperous, it was called Kingdom Royale and is ruled by Prince Tadase who hopes he will win over Princess Amu's heart and marry her. It was called Kingdom Royale because everyone there owns wealthy businesses like fishing, trade, toys, equipment, etc. Prince Tadase rules over his kingdom with kindness, except for when someone has done something very bad, Prince Tadase has a connection to Prince Ikuto

Kingdom 3 is called Kingdom Musical because it is known for its singing, and instrument playing history, everyone that comes from there are well known famous singers. It is ruled by Princess Utau, Princess Utau has the most fairest singing voice in the land. Princess Utau's best friend is Princess Amu, Princess Nadeshiko and Princess Rima. Her brother owns his own kingdom.

Kingdom 4 is called Kingdom of Samurai's, everyone from there owns at least 1 sword and uses the sword. They are the most strongest kingdom in the land. It is ruled by Prince Kairi who is known for his amazing sword skills, and battle tactics, now holds a treaty with every kingdom except Kingdom Easter. His kingdom will aid any kingdom in battle against Easter.

Kingdom 5 is called Kingdom of the night, it is ruled by Prince Ikuto who is known for his cat-like reflexes, agility, and his good-looks. It is said his kingdom is filled with cats for some odd reasons, and his kingdom is always dark Prince Ikuto has a growing interest for Princess Amu. His sister is Princess Utau.

Kingdom 6 is called Kingdom of relaxation because everything there is so relaxing, and comfortable it seems the kingdom is covered in a sleeping spell. It makes you want to go to sleep even on the streets. It is ruled by Princess Yaya, who is known for her childish behavior, because she fell asleep so much she missed a lot of her childhood, so she will act like a child.

Kingdom 7 is called Kingdom of tradition, it is ruled by the twins Prince Nagihiko, and Princess Nadeshiko. They rule kind, and wisely, it is called Kingdom of tradition because everything they do it is traditionally, what the kingdom is most famous for is its beautiful traditional dance. Princess Nadeshiko and Prince Nagihiko are the best dancers in the land.

Kingdom 8 Kingdom of Sports, a kingdom where you can't go one day without seeing a sports day. It is ruled by Prince Kukai who is the best sportsman in the land. Famous athletes are usually from this kingdom.

Kingdom 9 Kingdom of laughter, it is ruled by Princess Rima who usually puts on a serious face in front of her subjects, but when she is alone or with close friends she is the comedian of the group. Somewhere in the kingdom of laughter someone is always laughing. Princess Rima is known for her beauty even though she is small.

Kingdom 10 Easter. Not a kingdom, it is a big camp with walls surrounding the area. People practice dark, and black magic, everyone there is evil in a sort of way.

These are the 10 kingdoms that make up the land. Now, you may be wondering why the princes, and princesses rule each kingdom, and not the kings, and queens. That is because they were all assassinated at a meeting,and their sons and daughters took over their kingdom. Soon each princes, and princesses will have to find a bride, or groom. Each princesses, and princes all have a certain kind of 'advisor' which are actually called Charas.

Each ruler of each kingdom have at least 1 Chara, that helps you in decision making. Chara's are creatures of magic that symbolizes who you want to be. The more you have the more powerful you are, the reason Kingdom Fortune specializes in cooking, painting, and excercise is because of Amu's Chara they bless the kingdom's people with those qualities. What the kingdom specializes in is your Chara's doing.

To protect the kingdom they 'Chara Change' to obtain certain powers, and defeat X-eggs. X-eggs are a creation of Easter, they thought they could 'make' their own Chara, and apparently that was the result.

Only some, certain, rare people can see these Chara's that is if they have one. Which is _highly _unlikely, but by any chance if someone can see them they will be selected by the rulers to fulfill an important spot.

Deep in the dark forests a man is stirring some sickly green liquid while muttering the words

_ Aquilka no regui_

_ sebtyu whjyou var_

_ negap pa tha Easter_

He then chuckled darkly.

"It's finally happening...I will take down the 9 kingdoms!"

**DONE! Sorry for the lame names for the kingdoms...I got kinda lazy and forced myself to write the rest lol, anyway if you have any ideas, or questions REVIEW! If you just want to say something REVIEW! It'll be more interesting the next chapter! I promise~~ Please Read, Review, and Follow~~ Good-night!**


End file.
